Talk:Bowser VS Ganon/@comment-27058070-20160404012546
So I just got spoiled on the results.... *sigh* Can someone get me when Ben and Chad actually listen to their research team, animators or, at least, interpret the research correctly? Okay, long post time. I would watch the DB, but I won't watch the analysis because it will only make me more salty. Same thing happened with Dante vs. Bayonetta. I only just recently watched the analysis portion and gawked for the nth time at how awesome the fight was. If this is the route DB takes in their research by continually misinterpreting evidence and blatantly not listening to actual facts, then I'm not watching it. Screw that. Haha. Get it? I know exactly what you're gonna say. Don't take DB so seriously. In which I say bullshit. Literally the largest point that DB advertises itself on is "Ending this debate once and for all". They claim and BUILT ITS PREMISE to be the ''end ''of the debates that people constantly argue over... anywhere. Misinformation is the single most glaring contradiction to what Death Battle stands for in the first place. So yes, if you don't feel as though a DB is correct, it's okay to make a stink out of it. Nothing's gonna change, but whatever. (Unless you think Goku vs. Superman, Thor vs. Raiden, Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader, Kirby vs. Majin Buu, or Pokemon vs. Digimon is wrong, in which that case... what is wrong with you?) Look. I love Death Battle. LOOOOVE ''Death Battle. I really do. I want to see it become even more successful than it already is. But... you have to be serious. Twice in a row where the No-Limits Fallacy was used. That's irritating. People all over the internet is going to advertise DB as the be-all, end-all result to these debates that are wrong. Come on. There was something at least salvageable in the results I disagreed with. Mario vs. Sonic: Mario at a base form is MUCH weaker than Sonic. Speed can easily blitz him into submission. Luigi vs. Tails: Tails is pretty smart, very fast, and has battlefield control. He's dealt with worse things than Luigi before, despite Luigi's strength and experience. Wonder Woman vs. Rogue: Rogue touching Wonder Woman and adding her powers to her physique is a sound argument. It would ultimately work things out in her favor... even if Wonder Woman had her weapons. Ryu vs. Scorpion: Scorpion does get stronger over time in hell. Can't buy into the whole Ryu not having enough experience to land Raging Demon, but Scorpion is a tough egg to take his soul into account. Bayonetta vs. Dante: Dante has been shown MANY times to take a significant amount of punishment. And he kinda had a counter to Witch Time. In a DB confrontation, Bayonetta would eventually get hit with something she couldn't take. Though Bayonetta outclasses him in everything else... I can buy it. There's nothing salvageable for Bowser vs. Ganon. '''Nothing'. I can't think of anything to take away from this. It's just another example of Ben ignoring the people he hired to aid him DB. It's why the animators of OMM left. I can imagine the Research Team following behind. I think Ben and Chad shouldn't come up with the results. It should be the Research Team. Ben and Chad should pursue the things that they want in order to make DB better as they said they wanted to do a ''million ''times. That would be awesome if Ben, Chad, and the rest of Screwattack handled production while the research and animators go to their respective peers. But I know that won't happen. It's flashy with no substance. Love Torrian. He does amazing work. Love CV. Does amazing work. Love Dom. Does amazing work. But cool animations can't save DB alone. As much as I wished it did. I'm upset because it's misinformation that goes against what DB is all about. So... Meh. Just needed to get that off my chest. I'll still be around... just not going into DB expecting any information that I can take away with. Not at all.